Couldn't help it
by 12345EmoUnicorn12345
Summary: When Cloud and Hitomi they instintly fall.Even though they should not even be in contact.After they keep meeting at the best and worse time.Will Cloud ignore her friends and go for love or live with a good love and not the best
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
I was expecting Saki to come and pick me up from the air port with her dad but as soon as I started looking for calls to say "I'm sorry Cloud I can't pick you up but I sent someone his name is Toki he's a flirt so be careful"."You make him sound like a rapist".She did not answer "oh God you sent a rapist to pick me up is this revenge for all those times I kicked your ass" I say like someone who has a gun to my head."First when have you ever kicked my ass and Toki's not that bad just he like's to grope".ah this not going to be fun "What does he look like" I say thinking of the endless possibilities that could happen."he's a blonde(I laughed thinking about it no offence to blondes) he won't be that hard to miss he as two different eye colors"."Okay perverted blonde with different color eyes this is going to be fun"Saki was about to hang up when I asked when he leaved''." He should actually be there now". As we said are goodbyes a man with long black hair tripped over me. I could not help but laugh he fell face front. "I'm so (breath) sorry" I just started laughing again then he started laughing. Then I thought Damn was he sexy  
I was laughing with a hot Asian who was a complete stranger this could get dangerous.  
Hitomi POV  
The girl who was right in front of me was laughing to the point that I wasn't the only one on the floor .At first look you would think she was a boy but then you would see her body .She had long legs and big hips and the means wore showed he curves she had a or as orange t shirt that said"Hello" I. White letters it was cute .I looked at her weird which made her laugh more then I couldn't help but laugh to. It was the first sincer one in a while. Then she looked like she was a daze and looked at her hand I ignored the way she looked at me . She all of sudden got up still giggling I looked at the back of her shirt it said "I don't study i ball ball" I smirked. it was one of m favorite by TITO.  
Sara Pov  
Crap I did it again. I did it again I looked a through his memory oh I forgot to tell you whenever I touch someone for the first time I see there memories an its weird couse some times I see some very weird stuff. For example once I helped at little boy to the hospital when I saw his memory I saw him fly. For the rest of the day I was flying including the little boy to the hospital. When I saw his memory it was sad and evil I could tell I sucked up some kind of power through him had to find out what it is. When I got up and looked at him he was smirking"what do have something on my back" I asked "oh no I just thought I was The only one in Japan to know that song" I dropped my jaw to the floor this guy got 10 Times more attractive "Not anymore" I said walking I heard laugh from a distance. Okay now that I was done with getting over how hot he was I started looking for the pervert. Them I saw a paper that said cloud an I was very happy to see it. Saki did not mention the fact that the guy was fucking adorable but just couse he was cute did not mean he wasn't a pervert. God why is it when I'm in New York all the attractive guy's were Hardin but now that I'm in Japan they falling from the sky. Okay maybe not the sky definitely on me. I started yelling "SO YOUR TOKI" he looked and ran up to me I suddenly remembered what Saki said so I dodged his hug and next thing I know his face was on the floor I had  
repeat of what happened not 20 minutes ago that just made me smile wider


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one  
I was expecting Saki to come and pick me up from the air port with her dad but as soon as I started looking for calls to say "I'm sorry Cloud I can't pick you up but I sent someone his name is Toki he's a flirt so be careful"."You make him sound like a rapist".She did not answer "oh God you sent a rapist to pick me up is this revenge for all those times I kicked your ass" I say like someone who has a gun to my head."First when have you ever kicked my ass and Toki's not that bad just he like's to grope".ah this not going to be fun "What does he look like" I say thinking of the endless possibilities that could happen."he's a blonde(I laughed thinking about it no offence to blondes) he won't be that hard to miss he as two different eye colors"."Okay perverted blonde with different color eyes this is going to be fun"Saki was about to hang up when I asked when he leaved''." He should actually be there now". As we said are goodbyes a man with long black hair tripped over me. I could not help but laugh he fell face front. "I'm so (breath) sorry" I just started laughing again then he started laughing. Then I thought Damn was he sexy  
I was laughing with a hot Asian who was a complete stranger this could get dangerous.  
Hitomi POV  
The girl who was right in front of me was laughing to the point that I wasn't the only one on the floor .At first look you would think she was a boy but then you would see her body .She had long legs and big hips and the jeans she wore showed her curves she had an orange t-shirt that said"Hello" White letters it was cute .I looked at her weird which made her laugh more than I couldn't help but laugh to. It was the first sincere one in a while. Then she looked like she was a daze and looked at her hand I ignored the way she looked at me . She all of sudden got up still giggling I looked at the back of her shirt it said "I don't study i ball ball" I smirked. it was one of my favorite by TI.  
Cloud Pov  
Crap I did it again. I did it again I looked a through his memory oh I forgot to tell you whenever I touch someone for the first time I see there memories an its weird cause some times I see some very weird stuff. For example once I helped at little boy to the hospital when I saw his memory I saw him fly. For the rest of the day I was flying including the little boy to the hospital. When I saw his memory it was sad and evil I could tell I sucked up some kind of power through him had to find out what it is. When I got up and looked at him he was smirking"what do have something on my back" I asked "oh no I just thought I was The only one in Japan to know that song" I dropped my jaw to the floor this guy got 10 Times more attractive "Not anymore" I said walking I heard laugh from a distance. Okay now that I was done with getting over how hot he was I started looking for the pervert. I saw a paper that said Cloud and please understand I was very happy to see it. Saki did not mention the fact that the guy was fucking adorable but just cause he was cute did not mean he wasn't a pervert. God why is it when I'm in New York all the attractive guy's were in Hidding but now that I'm in Japan they falling from the sky. Okay maybe not the sky but definitely on me. I started yelling "SO YOUR TOKI" he looked and ran up to me I suddenly remembered what Saki said so I dodged his hug and next thing I know his face was on the floor I had repeat of what happened not 20 minutes ago that just made me smile wider.


End file.
